Grojband Oc
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: aqui les pondré la lista de mis OC ojala lo disfruten y no se enojen porque puse Oc míos,es que de ves en cuando ssaldran en unos fics
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí,esta vez no sera un fanfic,solo les daré una lista de mis OC de GrojBand,pues talves salgan en próximos fanfics y talves no de mucha información de ellos en las historias,por eso los pongo aquí,ah,y quiero agradecer a HammerH2o por su review y también a Dan,subiré fanfics de Grojband pronto,en cuanto descubra como poner capítulos seguidos XD,en fin,ojala les guste mis próximas historias.**

**y por si acaso,Martín, es mi hermano menor y Maddie, soy yo,XD me base en nosotros para hacer esos personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes principales pero a la vez secundarios (o.O)<strong>

**GrojBand OC**

**Martin Iruegas Riffin**:es el hermano gemelo de Maddie,pero el es 3 años menor que ella, es primo de Corey y el Director de vídeo de los Grojband,siempre lleva una videocámara portátil consigo,tiene el pelo naranja,una camiseta azul,una camiseta de manga larga color blanca debajo de la azul,pantalones cafés,zapatos negros,y sus dientes los tiene chuecos,usa lentes,tiene 10 años y tiene los ojos de color marrón,aunque se ven negros,el es muy inteligente,aunque aveces es algo distraído.  
>Fiel compañero,es glotón al igual que su hermana,puede ser algo sarcástico,pero es muy divertido,soñador eh indeciso,es el mejor amigo de Kin y Kon por algunas razones,algunas veces se pelea con su hermana por razones<br>Bobas pero se reconcilian de inmediato,el es malísimo guardando secretos,el tiente a irritar mucho a Laney,Trina oh a su hermana,es algo impopular con algunas chicas de su grado,pero tiene a muchas chicas tras sus pies, pero con las mayores es tentador,(excepto por Trina),es algo despistado y se distrae con las cosas de futboll oh legos,no es muy buen cantante oh tocador de instrumentos,el suele decir algunas veces estas frases,"osea hello" "eso estuvo super hello!" "Estas lista Sis?" "No..no es eso" ,es muy persuasivo y le encantan las películas de acción y comedia ,tiene una novia secreta que vive en París y se burla de su hermana porque tuve pareja antes que ella,y sabe jugar muy bien el fútbol y a los videojuegos,tiene varias colecciones de legos y muchas cosas de los Tigres (el equipo de fútbol)aveces va a clases de pintura con su hermana y le encanta ver Hora de Aventura,un show más,Mad,bob esponja,el fútbol americano y soccer la WWE y jugar videojuegos,odia las fresas (frutas) ,es adicto al Facebook,y siempre lee las historias que escribe su hermana,ama los creepypastas ya que su hermana lo hizo adicto a ellos y es algo temperamental.

**Madeline (Maddy)Iruegas Riffin**:es la hermana gemela de Martin,prima de Corey y es la representante de los GrojBand,tiene el pelo naranja atada a una cola de caballo,tiene un flequillo que le tapa casi todo el ojo,lleva una camiseta color morado donde tiene un dibujo de unos pollos a lado de un plato que tiene un huevo estrellado y de palabra dice "Horror Movie",pero algunas veces usa una sudadera color amarilla arriba de la blusa,lleva una falda blanca arriba de unas mallas negras,tiene tenis deportivos,usa unos guantes sin dedos color negro,y lleva lentes y frenos,es algo manipuladora y buena negociando,suele ser algo temperamental cuando de verdad la sacan de quicio,es muy buena amiga,y muchas veces sarcástica,al contrario de su hermano no se deja manipular y ella no cae en las trampas de otros,le tiene miedo a los tiburones,las marionetas,los hombres disfrazados de patos y a los fantasmas,aunque le gustan mucho las historias de terror,las lee y ve por televisión,tiene una gran debilidad por los dulces y las cosas adorables,algunas veces tiente a decir estas frases "olis" "sipi" "oki doki loki" "Eso estuvo súper hello!" "Estas listo bro?" y cosas así,siempre lleva consigo su pera pod y si alguien se lo quita,lo toca oh lo agarra,sus ojos se vuelven rojos oh con llamas,y suelta un rugido,es muy sobre protectora con su celular y suele referirse a el como su bebe,es la mejor amiga de Laney,y la única que sabe que le gusta Corey,se aburre fácilmente y es algo mandona mas con su hermano oh con Kin oh Kon,es glotona y algo floja,odia la palabra panties y la gelatina verde,odia la arena y el sol,le encanta leer oh escribir historias en su pera pod,dibujar,tocar el piano y bailar ballet,le encanta ver Anime y leer comics,tiene un lado nerd y otro sensible ,es muy fuerte y valiente,le tiene miedo a lo desconocido pero tiene ganas de explorarlo.

tiene un gran talento al dibujar,tocar el piano y dibujar,es buena dando venganzas y le irrita las chiquillas que siempre andan tras los GrojBand(Allie & Kate)para ella las encuentra irritantes y entrometidas,ella es muy indecisa y inocente,odia la escuela pero odia faltar a ella,tiene buenas calificaciones expecto en mate que saca arriba de 6,le encanta las matemáticas aunque no le entiende tanto y siempre lo reprueba,es muy positiva aún en ocaciones tristes,jamás se le ah visto triste ya que lo oculta,es muy divertida pero muy temperamental,conoce a cada persona en el mundo y se lleva bien con todos,le encantan los videojuegos y dibujar,tiene 2 mejores amigas que son igualita a ella en los gustos,ama leer creppypastas y siempre se los muestra a su hermanos como sus  
>Historias,le encanta ver los mismos programas que su hermano y tiene varias predicciones,oh como ella lo llama ás se lleva mal con sus 2 hermanos,a diferencia de otros hermanos,ellos 3 se comparten los videojuegos y se ayudan entre si,a demás de Martín,Martín y Maddie tienen un hermano mayor de 18 años llamado Thomas,el se quedo en E.U.A por los estudios de fotografí es MUY bipolar y tiene 2 identidades secretas,es una amante de los animales,cualquier animal,incluso hasta los tiburones y eso que le tiene miedo,es vegetariana y es muy friolenta.<p>

**Clare Jessica West**:es la mejor amiga de Carrie y Laney es tambien representante de los GrojBand. Sus puestos de trabajo cambian con frecuencia debido a su falta de esfuerzo y presencia en el trabajo. Sin embargo, se toma su trabajo como representante de Los GrojBand muy en serio, que conduce hasta el punto en que ella pondría su nombre y foto en las portadas de ideales para el álbum debut de Corey. Tiene una complicada relación de amor/odio con su hermano y Kon. Su nombre completo es revelado como Clare Jessica West en el CAP 27". Es sarcástica, vengativa, tiene poca paciencia y un poco de mal la hermana gemela de Carl,tiene el pelo Cafe atada a una cola de caballo,tiene un flequillo que le tapa casi todo el ojo,lleva una camiseta manga larga de cuello de tortuga color negro donde tiene un dibujo del logo de la banda lleva un short, mallas negras con rayas grises,tiene botas rojas,usa unos guantes sin dedos color negro,y ,es algo manipuladora y buena negociando,suele ser algo temperamental cuando de verdad la sacan de quicio,es buena amiga,y muchas veces sarcástica,al contrario de su hermano no se deja manipular y ella no cae en las trampas de otros,casi nunca sonríe solo algunas veces pero leve,le tiene miedo a los Caballos debido a un trauma de pequeña,se aburre fácilmente y es algo mandona mas con su hermano oh con Kin oh Kon, las abejas,los pájaros,el sol,la arena y la escuela,tiene un lado sensible pero jamas los muestra,es muy fuerte y valiente,es buena dando venganzas,esta secretamente enamorada de Kon pero es muy obvio excepto para Kin,aveces amamanta mucho a Kon y lo trata como a un bebé pero a el le da igual,se hace novio de el en el penúltimo CAP,al último CAP de la serie se da cuenta de que no es humana si no un vampiro,al final de la serie,Kon,se entera de que volverá a Transilvania y hace un plan para que se vaya sin que lo extrañe,pero no funciono,así que no tenía de otra que verla irse,según Corey tienen una relación a larga distancia lo cual es bueno para el y para ella porque necesitaban un tiempo.  
>Tiene 2 amigas que son una mujer lobo y una bruja,tiene una banda con ellas llamada "Hex Girls".<p>

**Carl Jeremías West**:el mejor amigo de Kin y Kon y un aspirante a director con un estilo de moda extraña y fuerte falta de inteligencia y sentido. Él ha grabado todos los vídeos musicales de Los GrojBand. Tiene una complicada relación de amor/odio con su hermana. Él entiende muy poco y es un poco molesto, extraño, e inmaduro, pero se pone serio cuando es necesario. También suele tener cosas extrañas en su mochila, como esculturas de hielo, o un montón de diferentes tipos de mermelada. De alguna manera llevó a Corey pensar que el planeta de los simios es real,Es El Tonto de la banda y es parte del trío cómico junto a Kin y a Kon ,es lo que se dice "el torpe y cómico" del grupo. Es Delgado, de pelo largo hasta las orejas color cafe, mirada extraviada,.Cada ves que hace algo y esta seguro de lo que hizo y se lo quedan viendo empieza a reírse tontamente  
>Usa un sueter con una camisa abierta manga corta con jeans y unos zapatos converse de diferente color de uno del otro. De vez en cuando lleva una remera de el chapulin colorado,Hora de Aventura, Tom y Jerry, entre otras. Siempre lleva dos zapatos impares y de diferente color.<br>Tiene marca en los dedos de los pies y las manos ya que se los hace novio de Konnie por internet y hablan en video chat de ves en cuando  
>Le encanta espiar el baño de chicas,Juega con las muñecas de su prima.<br>Le gusta la cancion de Charlie el Dinosaurio y fan de los bubble bunch como Corey .  
>Es alérgico a tres cosas: al Durazno, a los Sustos según el y a la Granola.<br>Le gusta el chocolate,Su celular se llama Carlitos,Tiene una mascota llamada "Nicolas", es su ratón.Y Sabe dibujar muy bien

**Mackezine (Mack) Wester**:tiene 12 años y es una pasante de los Grojband ademas es parte del duo cómico junto a su amigo e novio Roy,Siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas,ella trata de verse "adorable" todo el tiempo. Se la puede ver con un suéter diferente en cada capitulo Mack se mantiene optimista en todo momento,Mack tiene una manía de hacer arte y artesanía, y es realmente muy buena en eso. Ella gana una mascota en la feria, un cerdo lo llama Pato. Ella es zurda.  
>Tiene el cabello anaranjado en el que destaca un enorme mechón de pelo en el frente tan largo que cubre sus ojos, además de que su pelo esta hasta su cuello con puntas abiertas<br>Suele usar una enorme bata blanca de laboratorio algunas veces,es la bromista del salón junto a Roy y algunas veces se junta con Laney,Carrie,Kim y Konnie,ella suele visitar el garaje de Corey junto a Roy para verlos tocar,es muy torpe eh infantil,algunas veces puede ser madura pero no tanto,ella tiene 12 hermanos varones,ella viene de Noruega y es muy hiperactiva,tiene un conejillo de indias de mascota,y un cuerno de la abundancia que lo utiliza para llamar a familiares,siempre molesta a Lenny de su enamoramiento con Carrie,algunas veces se sube a sus hombros por razones desconocidas,ademas de que toca el violín,es una chica muy parlanchina, inocente, amigable y un poco tonta e ingenua. En ocasiones suele ser agresiva frente a una critica o frente a algo que ella considere ofensivo, de ahí la conclusión de que es bipolar. Normalmente es amigable y linda, pero es extremadamente sensible. Puede romper en llanto con el más minimo regaño o reproche, pero olvida fácilmente esta ofensa cuando se le ofrece una disculpa o se compensa el daño. Suele decir incoherencias fuera de contexto, saliéndose completamente del tema, cosa por lo cual es frecuentemente,ademas de que es muy buena amiga y no sabe lo que dice hasta después de procesarlo..

**Roy Parker**:tiene 13 años y es un pasante de los GrojBand y es parte del duo cómico junto a su amiga y novia Mack,es hijo de una famosa diseñadora de modas, tiene una actitud juguetona y alegre.  
>Roy Acostumbra bromear mucho cuando tienen confianza y le juega bromas pesadas a Corey en específico, que parece ser su víctima preferida junto a Mak,El apodo especial que tienen para el joven "eshostiæ" que significa víctima en Latín. Tiene una complicada relación de amor con Mack,El siempre es víctima de los golpes de Laney y de sus gritos . Él es un poco molesto. De alguna manera llevó a Corey pensar que las cebras no eran el bromista del salón junto a Mack,algunas veces se junta con Kin y a Kon al momento de una misión,es lo que se dice "el sabelotodo y cómico" del grupo. Es Delgado, de pelo largo hasta las orejas color Dorado,<br>Usa un suéter azul,pantalones negros y converse,es alérgico a los insectos y suele sacarse de quiso fácilmente.

**personajes recurrentes**

**Fionna Wester**:  
>Es la prima de Mack,tiene pelo rojizo hasta el cuello,una blusa de cuello de tortuga celeste bajo un overol verde,es igualita a Mack en la actitud pero ella es más infantil,habla en tercera persona y es muy muy distraída,tiene un mejor amigo llamado Yoel,pero ella siempre le dice Yoyo,se hizo si amiga cuando lo vio sólo comiendo en el almuerzo,ella también tiene una mejor amiga llamada Isabella pero ella le dice Izzy,ellas 2 son muy unidas que ya parecen hermanas,ella esta secretamente enamorada de Izzy,es muy hiperactiva y trata de que Yoyo salga de su cueva y salga a convivir con los demás,ella aveces va al garaje de Corey y los ve tocar.<p>

**Yoel (Yoyo) Henkel**:  
>Yoyo es un chico de 14 años,es el mayor de los demás,tiene el pelo<br>Negro,una camiseta de manga larga negra a rayas grises,pantalón negro y botas de cuero negro,piel pálida y ojos verdes,Yoyo es un chico callado que no le importa la vida de los demás expecto la de Fionna,el es un gran escritor de letras de música además dibuja muy bien,dibuja mejor que Maddie,ya que el dibuja más avanzado,el dibuja personas,animales y cosas así,mientras,Maddie,dibuja puras caricaturas.

Puede ser algo inmaduro en algunas ocasiones,Yoyo siempre esta deprimido pero Fionna siempre lo intenta alegrar,esta secretamente enamorado de ella desde que tenía 12 años,tiene una hermana menor llamada Melanie y es casi igual a el,sólo que ella es más animada,conoció a Corey y a los demás gracias a ella,el algunas veces escribe canciones para ellos,pero sólo en ocasiones tristes oh emocionales.

Suele sonreír en ocasiones y le tiene un enorme miedo a las rayas y a las ardillas.

**Melanie (Mel) Henkel**:

es la hermana menor de Yoyo,tiene 10 años,ella es muy buena en todos los deportes,es la guardaspaldas de los NewMans y Grojband,esta enamorada de Corey,ella intenta separara a Kate y a Ally de el y crea obstaculos para que no se le acercen a Corey..ni a ella,es muy ruda,pero tiene un lado dulce y tierno, TSUNDERE,es pelinegra,de ojos color miel,usa un moño rojo,una blusa de los GrojBand,una falda de4 mezclilla,tenis de futbol,nadie sabe que le gusta y que odia,jamas lo muestra,lo unco que saben es que le gusta los deportes,,es una prodigio del deporte y todo lo atlético. Ella tiene un temperamento explosivo, y reacciona con violencia a la menor ofensa,odia a los puddles pero ama a su perro,que es igual a cuando Kon creyó que era un perro,incluso se llama perro Kon,es un personaje recurrente y solo aparece de ves en cuando al igual que su hermano.

**Marko y Karlo Penn:**

son los 2 hermanos menores de Laney,tienen 9 años,son pelirojos,llevan una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un fantasma de pacman color verde en el medio,shorts azules y tenis verdes,son unos chicos muy travieso y problemáticos,son muy inteligentes y adoran inventar cosas,les encanta ver phineas y ferb ya que son sus personajes favoritos,aunque sean iguales,cada quien tiene una personalidad diferente,por ejemplo,Marko,es mas amable,sensible,y callado,pero es super tavieso pero obedece mas,y mas a su hermano,Karlo es irresponsable,malvado,vengativo y malhumorado,ambos estan super enamorados de Mel,pero los 2 no saben que su hermano esta enamorado de la misma chica,solo aparecen cuando Corey oh Laney los llaman.

**Chris Penn:**

es el hermano mayor de Laney,tiene el pelo negro,una sudadera negra con una calavera en el medio,jeans negros,zapatos rojos,ama tocar la guitarra y la bacteria,es muy sobreprotector con su hermana,es el mejor amigo de Corey ya que lo conoció gracias a Trina,en ocasiones,irrita mucho a Trina eh incluo le pone apodos como bebe,nena y etc...el trata de que Trina se fije en el y no en el 2do Justin bieber,asi es como el lo apoda,pero Trina odia a Chirs,es tambien mejor amigo de Mike.

**Mike es el hermano mayor de Lenny,es el de TDROTI.**

**Huson Trigon Lucifer Abader Riffin:**

es el papa demonio de Trina y Corey,el rey de la noche osfera y el infierno,es una mezcla entre Huson Abader de hora de aventura y de Trigon de los Teen Titans y lucifer,pues...ya saben ..jejeje,el es malvado, roba almas y quiere que sus hijos actuen igual que el,pero tambien es amoroso y con algo de compasion

**Daniela Riffim:**

es la mama de corey y trina es reina de todos los angeles espirituales,tiene el pelo negro corto hasta el cuello,usa lentes,una blusa a cuello de tortuga blanca y un pantalon blanco y tacones dorados,ella es bondadosa,amabnle y amorosa,aunque avces tiende a perder la ira y cuando se enoja es una fiera,y eso no es todo,cada dia en su cumpleaños oh aniversario se vuelve loca para encontrar los regalos que le ocultan sus hijos y su esposo.y esta obsesionada con la limpieza


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUI LOS PERSONAJES FAMILIARES.**

**OSEASE...LOS PAPASES Y MAMAES DE GROJBAND Y NEWMANS.**

**SOLO SUBIRE LOS QUE MAS APARECE EN MIS FICS**

** DE CARRIE, MAMA DE LANEY, LOS PAPAS DE COREY Y TRINA YA LOS MENCIONE**

**ABUELA DE LARRY**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara Beff:<strong>

Es la madrastra de Carre y Mina. Ella tiene un tatuaje en su pie (curiosamente de un pie), en la espalda y muy irresponsable,ya que la policía le ha quitado varias veces su coche y su licencia de conducir. Es mencionada constantemente, Es rubia, alta y una de las pocas personas que puede vencer en combates físicos a Carrie (siendo Laney y Larry otra de ellos, ya que Carrie no desea lastimarlos) dado que Carrie puede vencer a cualquiera ya que su mama le enseña box (incluso a una bravucona más grande y mayor que ella). Es una madre disfuncional.

Es muy cariñosa con sus hijas y su glotona y floja,cuando ella estaba en la preparatoria era una sensación del Rock. Salia con la mama de Laney antes en la preparatoria pero solo la uso para subir su fama aunque se disculpo al final.

Es una muer muy enamoradiza y se ah casado 5 veces,aunque esta vez quiere quedar en serio con su relación con el papa de Carrie.

Tiene diferentes vestimentas,pero siempre se viste con una blusa morada y hogada,pantalones cafes y tacones dorados.

* * *

><p>Rosa Penn:<p>

Es vista como perfeccionista, donde siempre tiene que haber un orden o regla a seguir para que no haya caos ni problemas. Tanto así es su perfección, que incluso llegó a organizar toda la habitación de su hermano. Ella pone una gran cantidad de conocimiento,es muy cuidadosa y detallista. A pesar de ser bastante controlada y de buen caracter, muchas veces llega a enojarse o perder el control cuando los planes no salen como ella quería o en especial cuando Lara dice algo que sus hijas o los amigos de sus hijas no debería escuchar. Además de esto, Rosa es muy amable.

Perla siempre se queja y critica fuertemente a Lara (la mama de Carrie) ya que debido a su comportamiento despreocupado y vulgar, hace que los chicos no tomen muchas de sus responsabilidades con seriedad. Siempre es víctima de sus bromas y burlas ya que la considera una presa fácil para hacerla enojar y además siempre la fastidia con problemas o desorden. Igual, pese al gran conflicto que tiene con ella, Rosa la ve como una valiosa amiga aunque ya hayan terminado por culpa de Lara.

Ella viste ua blusa amarilla,falda celeste,zapatos cafes tiene el pelo corto y rojizo hasta el cuelo.

* * *

><p>Marlyn Sill: Es la abuela de Larry,es una abuela muy iplar.<p>

Aveces es la tipica abuela cariñosa,otras veces la abuela que te pone en verguneza y tras veces actua como la abuela de Andre en Victorius...

Cuando Larry era niño, ella le dijo que todo mejoraría cantando una canción (Los Sobrevivientes del Calor en New FAamily 2).

Tiene una cuenta de Twitter, en la cual sigue a Kin Kujira

Según Larry, ella "perdió la cabeza" seis años antes

Suele animar a Larry cuando sube a un escenario.

Hizo prometer a Larry que nunca sería una mala persona.

Tiene un pájaro llamado Larry

Ella viste una blusa Perry de algodon,falda negra,zapatos cafes,iene el pelo chino y canoso y pecas.

Quiere mucho a Larry,Larry la mayoor parte del tiempo esta en casa de su abuela.

Tiete a ser u poco torpe.

Ella sabe quien es la madre de Larry y sabe que ella vive en PeaceVille.

Cuando Larry era nño casi nunca lo dejaba salir de casa mas que a visitar a casa de su padre oh a de sus amigas Kim,Konnie y Carrie.

Ella le enseño a tocar instrumentos,principalmente la faluta,vilin,piano y guitarra electrica ...si...su abuela sabia tocar la guitarra electrica mejor que todos los guitarristas famosos en peaceville.

* * *

><p><strong>Y AHI ESTAN...DIFRUTEN<strong>


End file.
